vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaul
Summary '''Vaul' is the God of Smiths and all craftsmen as well as the brother of the Phoenix King Asuryan, the ruler of the Eldar patheon in Eldar Mythology. Vaul is the patron God of all artisans and a small sect of the Eldar's primary psychic craftsmen, the Bonesingers. Vaul was the architect and primary engineer of Asuryan's palace during the First Age of the Eldar. Before Asuryan created the barrier between the world of the Gods and of mortals that split the universe between the physical realm and the Immaterium, he was depicted as a busy man, always creating swords for the Eldar War God Khaine, creating or repairing the Needles of Fate for the Crone Goddess Morai-Heg, maintaining the hunting equipment of Kurnous, and performing all the other acts of divine craftsmanship required by the Eldar Gods. He often created musical instruments to accompany the luring dream songs of Lileath or the life-preserving songs of Isha. During the Fall of the Eldar, Eldrad Ulthran believed that if Vaul had been set free from his imprisonment, he could have marshaled the defences of the Eldar Gods, because of his skills in craft and engineering, and the Gods would never have fallen to the hunger of the newborn Prince of Chaos, Slaanesh. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-B, possibly High 1-B Name: Vaul Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, beyond the concept of time Classification: Eldar God of Smiths, Artisans and Crafts, Warp-Entity created by the collective minds of the Eldar Race Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Creation / Forging, Vast control over all forms of psychic energy Attack Potency: Unknown | Hyperverse level (Transcends the material universe and all its countless higher-dimensions. Ought to be comparable to the lesser Complete C'tan, as the Aeldari Pantheon were created to battle the Star Gods), possibly High Hyperverse level (When wielding the Anaris Sword, he was capable of dueling with Kaela Mensha Khaine in single combat, though he was ultimately defeated and permanently crippled) Speed: Unknown | Likely Omnipresent within the Webway Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Hyperversal, possibly High Hyperversal with Anaris Durability: Unknown | Hyperverse level, possibly High Hyperverse level (Survived a heavy beating and subsequent crippling by Kaela Mensha Khaine) Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown | Hyperversal, possibly High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Forging tools, Anvil, the 100 Blades of Vaul, the Anaris Sword, the Widowmaker Sword, the Talismans of Vaul Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. Crafted every tool and weapon ever used by the Aeldari Pantheon. Weaknesses: Was crippled and bound to his anvil by Khaine Key: Material Form | Warp Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Elves Category:Eldar Category:Spirits Category:Psychics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Fire Users